You are my child
by FreakyFrenzy12
Summary: Klu was never like, looked like, or acted like her mother, she was exactly the opposite, but what's it she going to haft to handle once she figures out who her father really is...Mr.S her adoptive father that looks like her, The Mysterious king who knows her name, or the Librarian, who seems to know everything about her.
1. Intruduction

It had been a long labor, as this was her first child, but at last, her baby entered the world. She had a strong set of lungs on her as she wailed, taking her first breaths of life, damp with blood and womb fluids. The room was warm from the fire, which crackled in the background and threw quiet sparks into the air. Lio cleaned her baby with a cloth, too exhausted to do much else than sit by the fire with her crying newborn. Smiling serenely, she offered her a small bottle, which she eagerly latched onto. Muffled grunts and wet noises came from her as she hungrily suckled the warm, nourishing milk; Lio smiled as a tiny fist came to rest on her chest.

'' I'm am going to call you Klu'' Lio whispered to her child who was still drinking milk, she soon fell asleep once Lio took the bottle from her, Lio wrapped her child in a nice blanket so she wouldn't freeze and shut the windows; which blew open once the icy wind hit them.

Lio locked the windows and looked at her child, who was now sleeping soundly in her arms, she poked at the fire to keep it going, then laid Klu on a pillow, she wined a little but didn't wake up. Lio laid next to her child, knowing to be careful not to wake her up, Lio went into thought but came out quickly and surprised, the child that laid next to her sneezed, Lio quickly picked Klu up and brought her to her cried, startled by what just happened, Lio felt her cheeks, ''my poor child, your ice cold'', Lio said cradling the fragile infant back to sleep, Lio covered her up in another blanket and decided not to put her down, she laid there with her child in her arms, hoping the blizzard outside would stop.

Klu sneezed again, she cried harder, Lio unwrapped her from the blankets and put Klu right next to her, using her body heat to make Klu warm, Klu stopped crying, feeling the warmth of her mother she didn't fall asleep, Lio saw there was no chance she was going to close her eyes again, not with it being cold.

Lio sang Klu a lullaby, Klu's eyes slowly closed, she was asleep for good this time, Lio sighed with relief, she closed her own eyes and drifted off to woke up, Klu was still asleep but the blizzard outside did not resign, it blowed even harder, Lio changed Klu's diaper with a new one, her child now opened her eyes and was looking at her mother with curiosity, Lio laughed and held Klu's head so she could see the carefully lit room, Klu reached to touch her mother's hair, Lio pulled her hair away from the child's mouth, The door opened and an old women came in, she started talking and Lio listened, looking at her child every once in a while, finally she put the child against the wall and refused to look at her.

The old women walked away with a sad look on her face and Klu happily reached for her mother, Lio walked away, leaving Klu on the floor in the cold, Klu started to cry, Lio came back and looked at the child, Lio picked her up and put her on a blanket and covered her up, then walked away again, Lio went to the front door and went outside shutting the door behind her.


	2. 2 years later

2 years later

Klu starred at the door thinking Lio was going to come back any minute, Klu starred at the door and then got back to work, she was hungry and wanted attention of course but she knew she wouldn't get it, finally Lio came back, she gave Klu a little piece of bread, not entirely enough to make someone's stomach full but Klu had gotten used to eating this much, she starred at her mother and then looked at herself and thought her mother was very pretty, she had blonde hair with orange streaks in it,olive colored skin, and blue eyes while Klu had black hair with red highlights,very pail skin, and dark red eyes, ''what are you looking at child?, it's rude to stare'' Lio snapped,

''Sorry Miss'', her mother told her to call her Miss, the only one in the house allowed to call Lio mother was June, Klu's sister, she looked more like her mother, which was why she and all the other girls teased her, June had light brown hair, olive colored skin, and green eyes, to Klu, she was very pretty and didn't even see her own beauty.

Today was Klu's birthday so once her chores were done and her mother wanted her out of the house she went to celebrate it by herself under an old willow tree, Klu had taught herself to climb tree's so she could get away from the girl's teasing her.

Klu sat on her favorite branch and listened to the birds, she sang along with them in their song telling of sorrow and joy,

''we travel some distance from far away places, we sing this song for you, we sing this song for you, we spread our wings hopeful and all, but once we hit the eastern border we fall, you are nice to me, I am nice to you, we will sit on this willow tree, until we fly off-''

Klu sang the words to the song she made up to go with the birds chirping, June came running outside, for school Klu guessed, Klu got from the tree and grabbed her small backpack, she followed Jane and when Jane was right in front of a speeding carriage Klu hopped forward and pushed them both out of the was,'' look what you did Klu!, you ruined my outfit!'' June screamed, Lio came and helped June back inside, the driver stopped the carriage and looked to see if he hit anybody, the women in the carriage, walked out, she looked like a wealthy person, a man got out behind her, he starred at Klu.

Klu heard her mother calling so she turned around and ran to Lio,'' no lunch at school you got that?" Lio shouted angry, Klu nodded then ran to school, the teacher excused her for being late, the bell rang, it was lunch time, said two people will be coming to the school after lunch, we all went outside to eat, Klu walked to the big oak tree in the yard, she climbed it and listened to the girls threats, she started humming a tune.

The teacher called everyone inside, Klu walked inside to see the man and the lady from earlier, the teacher introduced them.

''This is and Mr Sebastian but he said to call him Mr.S, they are here to watch you work through out today'', everyone nodded, the lady and man sat in the back and watched, finally it was recess time, Klu ran to the tree and climbed up, before June even blinked, everyone went outside, even Mr.S and Mrs Claudia,

June created a game called knock the crow out of the tree, Klu was the crow, Klu didn't care she just kept on singing like they weren't even there,

''We travel some distance from far away places, we sing this song for you, we sing this song for you, we spread our wings hopeful and all, but once we hit the eastern border we fall, you are nice to me, I am nice to you, we will sit on this willow tree, until we fly off-, I may not have wings,but that doesn't mean I can't do anything, in my own world, I am pretty, and brave, and hopeful to, and maybe just maybe have some friend like you-, have some friend just like you-''.

Klu got down from the tree when everyone saw starting to talk to them about manners, Klu sat on the small swing that went to the rivers edge, Klu remembered it was her birthday so in the mud with a stick she drew a cake with 3 candles on it and above it it said happy 3rd birthday Klu, Klu made sure no one was watching her for her foolishness of playing with the mud,

when the teacher walked towards her to see the writing, Klu scribbled it up so no one could read it,'' what did you write in the dirt,? Mrs Rose asked nicely, '' nothing'' Klu said back not making eye contact, she hated looking in people's eyes, they always told bad stories and seemed to look into her soul.

frowned, then she seemed to notice something, ''Klu what is today?'' she asked, everyone starred at Klu, waiting to see what she would say,''uh I think it's February 2nd'' Klu replied back, '' I know what today is!'' was about to say it before Klu cut her off, ''don't'' was all Klu said before walking inside, the teachers starred at Klu as she walked away.

''What is today?" asked, ''it's her birthday, she's turning 3, thank goodness I figured it out, she would never tell me because she said it didn't matter, her mom didn't celebrate it so she wouldn't" replied watching the kids getting picked up by their parents, Klu and June waited by the gate for their mom, When Lio walked across the street she told Klu to wait 20 minutes before walking home, Lio took June by the hand and they walked away.

''Klu isn't that your mom?" Mr.S asked, '' she told me to wait 20 minutes til I go home because she doesn't want to be seen with me'' Klu replied, the teachers starred at her,

''I can't believe I'm saying this but I hate Klu's mother, she neglect's her child because she prettier than her and because of her father's origin, I wish she would disappear,it would be better for all of us if she did and took June with her" said, Mrs. Claudia was puzzled, Mr.S hid a grin, and Klu bursted into laughter,'' I'm only speaking the truth'' said watching Klu's expression, she was still laughing,

'' who knew sweet Mrs Rose could say such things'' Klu said laughing again, this time Ms Claudia and Mr.S joined, Mrs Rose saw all three of them, '' you guys would make a good family'' she said starring at one of them then the other

,'' I've always wanted a daughter who looked like Mr.S'' said Mrs Claude watching Mr.S laugh again. Klu did look like him though, dark red eyes,very pale skin, and black hair, '' I've already signed the adoption papers'' Mrs Claudia, Klu realized she was serious, she looked at who Mrs Rose who laughed at her puzzled face,

'' but to be my daughter you haft to dress like one'' Claudia said dragging Klu across the street to the dress Mr S followed, saying goodbye to Mrs Rose who walked home, when Mr.S got into the shop Claudia already had them check her size, she was 3 years old but looked skinnier then she should be, they found a perfect dress to go with her loose braids, it had a white top and a black skirt part to, they got into the carriage,

''where are we going ?'' Klu asked starring out the window, ''England, it's a long ride, you should get some sleep'', Klu nodded and not long after she fell asleep against the window, they both looked at her, ''she's very fragile'' Claudia said breaking the silence, '' reminds me of you'', she laughed a little. Claudia covered Klu up and laid against Sebastian, they all fell asleep like one big happy family.


End file.
